criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corpse in a Circus
Corpse in a Circus 'is the eighteenth case in the game. Case Background The victim was the circus clown, Randy Johnson who was strangled to death with piano wire. The killer was Andy Kingston. A few days before the murder of Alfred Williams occurred, there was a job open for a clown. Andy decided to apply for the job. He had noticed that Randy Johnson had also applied for the job as well. Randy was hired as the clown while Andy was lucky enough to be an employee. He wasn't happy with his current job so he became furious and killed Randy hoping to get the job as the clown. He was sentenced to life imprisonment with a chance of parole for 20 years. Victim *'Randy Johnson '(He was choked to death in the circus) Murder Weapon *'Piano Wire Killer *'Andy Kingston' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Diet Cola *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Diet Cola *The suspect has diabetes *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Diet Cola *The suspect has diabetes *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Diet Cola Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses anti-aging cream Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Diet Cola. *The killer has diabetes. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Circus Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Chest) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Jim Sullivan about the murder. *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Opened Chest) *Examine Opened Chest. (Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Revealed Text) *Talk to Andy Kingston about the victim. *Investigate Circus Interior. (Clue: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Circus Act) *Talk to Ellen Templeton about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Eric Molson about the murder. *Talk to Emma Molson about the victim. *Investigate Backstage. (Clues: Piano Wire) *Examine Piano Wire. (Result: Unknown Molecules) *Examine Unknown Molecules. (Result: Anti-aging Cream) *Investigate Circus Seats. (Clues: Locked Box, Jacket) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Opened Box) *Examine Opened Box. (Clue: Clown Nose) *Examine Clown Nose. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) *Talk to Andy Kingston about the clown nose. *Examine Jacket. (Clue: Insulin) *Examine Insulin. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Talk to Ellen Templeton about her diabetes. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *See what Emma Molson wants. *Talk to Eric Molson about the victim. *Investigate Ticket Sales Booth. (Clues: Anti-aging Cream) *Examine Anti-aging Cream. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Suspect Match) *Talk to Jim Sullivan about his use of anti-aging cream. *Investigate Curtain. (Clues: Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Help Jim Sullivan. *Investigate Circus Entrance. (Clues: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Unlocked Box) *Examine Unlocked Box. (Result: Ring) *Give the ring back to Jim Sullivan. *Talk to Eric Molson about his trouble. *Investigate Circus Interior. (Clues: Eric's Jacket) *Examine Eric's Jacket. (Clue: Baseball Ticket) *Return the ticket to Eric Molson. *Investigate Backstage. (Clues: Sick Snake) *Analyze Sick Snake. (06:00:00) *Examine Sick Snake. (Result: Ball) *Talk to Ellen Templeton about her sick snake. *Go to Next Case. (1 star)